Sealed packaged articles, such as toys for use by children, are commonly purchased while still in the packaging, with the purchaser, typically a parent, having to rely on the description and instructions on the packaging showing how the toy would visually appear in operation. This situation can often lead to disappointment for the child once the toy has been purchased and the packaging removed, typically at home.
This can lead to the return of the product causing unnecessary expense to the supplier and retailer.
While the retailer can remove some product from its packaging to demonstrate use of the product, this can result in damage to the display item, and thus resulting in wastage, and potential loss of profits on the display item. There is clearly a need, where possible, for alleviating these issues by providing a means for the parent and child to view the desired result offered by the article, while the article is still packaged. This is particularly true in the use of a multi-functional toy, such as a combination nightlight and flashlight combination.
While it is known in the art to allow some limited access to the toy, and thus permit some activation of the toy while still in the package, this can lead to damage or other contamination of the product because at least part of the toy is accessible. As such, it would be preferred if the system of the present invention could totally enclosed the toy to be sold.
As such, to overcome these difficulties, it would be advantageous to provide a packaged product, and preferably, a packaged toy, that could be easily activated while still in the package, but which would be arranged so that the product's functionality was displayed, and preferably, without allowing contact with the toy itself. Further, it would be preferred if the toy could be activated using a simple, low cost device that would not add significant costs to the cost of the pre-existing packaging.